Test Subject
by Epicusernamegoeshere
Summary: Uhm.. I suck at summaries but.. Axel, a 16 year old boy, is the test subject of a local Sleeping Studies place. Reno's one of his supervisors.. What could possibly go wrong? AkuNo. 33
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small, AkuNo, Drabble I typed up earlier.. hinted AkuNo, but rated M just in case.**

His eyes were on the 16 year old just feet away from himself; watching the redhead's every move. The teenager, who he's learned was Axel, was playing the Xbox, and listening to music.  
>When Ken and Sarah were gone, he took a hasty few steps until he was just behind the boy; hands massaging his shoulders.<p>

He almost didn't hear the low groan of content from the redhead as his shoulders relaxed against the touch; but he continued to play his game of Alcatraz MOTD. He was good at it, this Reno could tell, as the boy already had Hell's Retriever, and two pack-a-punched weapons; Blundergat and Porter's Raygun Mark 2.

Ever so slowly, Reno's hands moved lower; still massaging. One they were on his rib cage, he grinned as the redhead shifted into a slightly more comfortable spot; hardly ackowledging his presence. "Havin fun, Yo?" Reno's voice finally drawls out; smooth and full of lust. He was love-drunk, just by the mere sight of the redhead.

"Hell ya I am.. Are _you_?" He finally retorts, having killed the boss, Brutus, three times back to back on the bridge. Reno doesn't respond just yet, moving so his hands were on the male's hips, and he was right beside his ear. "Of course I am.. _Axel.."_

It was at that particular moment that Axel was downed in the game. "**_Shit"_**he growled out, glaring back at the redhead who was standing behind him. "It's your fault.." He mumbles, waiting for one of the two other online players to revive him. With a faint grin, Reno mutters, "No.. I was just watching, Yo." before nipping faintly at the younger boy's earlobe with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the support guys.. I kinda forgot about this in particular, that and it was an RP between me and Ice, that we kinda forgot.. _ ANYWHO. Back to ze story

Also- Hopefully I can make this longer...

It wasn't unusual to go to work and hear the redheaded teenager yelling out random curses at the "Damn fuckin bitchass game" as Axel tended to call it; if he was playing certain games. But, today was an especially heated argument with the video game console, as he was in a rather fiesty mood, having now gone three weeks without sleep.

How? Reno will **NEVER** know.. Ever. But, the kid has, and, they've also grown a bit closer, now buddies than co-workers, one would say. Now, if Reno had listened a lot more closely, he would have heard the Dutch murmuring in the background, along with the two other voices- one British, and one Dutch. But, he didn't, and just barged in, saying, "Fuckin' quit yellin', y'r bustin my eardrums yo..".

Axel's head snapped around so quick at the sudden complaint, that he really does wonder how in the fuck he doesn't have whiplash.. "I'm playin a fuckin game, _Yo_" He growls in response, tense, before biting his tongue and returning to the game. "Chill man.." The Brit in the skype call laughs, followed by the Dutch man laughing as well. "Shutup Thomas.." Axel retorts, before attempting to get lost in the world of Minecraft, with the other two men.

Reno just watches, smirking faintly, before sitting down on a chair nearby, and grabbing the first cold drink he sees, a Mountain Dew. "Someone's a bit feisty today.." He mutters, under his breath, quietly, but it doesn't go unheard; his reply a sharp glare, from the redhead. "Hey, don't look at me like that!" He then says, with that damn cocky-ass grin, and recieves a mouthing of, 'Fuck you, asshole' as response.

"S- TOM YOU ASSHOLE!" the Dutch then yells, after a moment, and Axel laughs when a message on the screen pops up; _Daithi swam in lava while trying to escape_ _SynHD_. "Shouldn't have stolen my horse then!" a laugh, for response, and Axel just rolls his eyes, trying to contain his laughter at the two's idiocy.


End file.
